With increasing development of information industries and networks, the services provided through networks are becoming more and more popular in various applications. Nowadays, data center has been widely applied to cloud computing and large-scale data and application services in information technology (IT) operations. In order to ensure the normal operations of the server racks in the data center, it is important to supply uninterrupted power to the IT equipment of the server racks in the data center.
Generally, the server rack is connected to an AC power source, and the server rack converts the AC input power to required DC output power for the IT equipment via power supply units (PSUs). To ensure redundancy, a plurality of power supply units mounted in plural power shelves are employed and installed in the server rack. In addition, a plurality of battery backup units (BBUs) are also employed to provide backup power when the power supply units fail or when the AC power source is uninterrupted or failure. Typically, the battery backup units are placed in a battery chassis, which is installed in the same server rack. Consequently, the power shelves and the battery chassis take up some space in the server rack. In addition, the power supply units and the battery backup units are heavy components and need to be replaced for maintenances, repairs and/or upgrades. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain and the maintain cost is expensive. Moreover, the electrical and mechanical connections among the power supply units in the power shelves, the battery backup units in the battery chassis, the rack bus bar and the AC power source are complex and the power and signal transmission paths are long, so that the transmission loss is increased. Consequently, the cost is high, and the power distribution efficiency is low.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a multiple input power distribution shelf and a bus bar assembly thereof to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior arts.